Operation: Monster
by Muchacho Rabbit
Summary: In the heat of WW2, Soviet scientists conduct a top secret experiment to see the full effects of nuclear radiation technology. Three strange mutant creatures were created with the DNA of the three Baltic's and a few different animals, and the household is left to deal with the outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine all the time makes a dessert- Arabic proverb**

Lithuania traced his thumb over the painful spot on his wrist. The band aid was still there. He watched the storm clouds twist and turn outside the window, and leaned his forehead against the cold glass, tuning out the ticking of the clock and the crack of thunder.

It was three months, three months exactly since the terrifying Mr. Russia had a blood sample taken from him, Latvia, and Estonia.

Some kind of secret government experiment him and his boss had arranged. None of the three Baltic's knew what was to take place, but Estonia said it might have something to do with cloning. Lithuania's stomach tightened even more at the thought.

Clones, eh? He had to admit, he was a bit excited too. Lightening struck again outside the window, and a shower of cold rain began to hit the glass.

Lithuania got up and walked downstairs. 'There you go totally freaking out about something stupidski', that's what Poland would say. Well guess what Poland? Life isn't a pony ride for some people. Some people are locked in a house with an alcoholic maniac! Lithuania grit his teeth and kept walking.

It was only a few weeks later that Mr. Russia called on the three Baltic's to come to the basement for the reveal. Lithuania and Latvia was cleaning when they heard the news, and Lithuania almost dropped the heavy pot he was working on.

Quickly wiping his hands on his green uniform, he and Latvia ran out the kitchen and down the stairs, with Estonia bounding after them shirtless. The colorful windows logo tattoo on the left side of his chest was as bright as ever to the annoyance of Mr. Russia, who hated the idea of anything non-Soviet being on his property.

Estonia of course explained a million times that he got the tattoo as a drunk bet and didn't mean to dishonor Russia, but Mr. Russia would have none of it. Actually, it looked as if Russia specifically waited for Estonia to shower in order to announce the reveal.

So there Estonia was in the cold cement basement, shivering and dripping wet, waiting for some kind of creepy Soviet experiment to be released, in only his glasses and jeans.

Latvia cuddled close to him to distribute warmth. In front of them stood three separate cages, with disturbing animal sounds coming from inside. To ensure Russia had control over when they'd see the creatures, a cloth was draped over every cage.

No, these definitely weren't clones, thought Lithuania. These were some kind of beasts. There was clawing, howling, scratching, thumping, growling, whimpering, pacing, and god knows what else.

Lithuania looked up at Russia, who was standing by the cages, but his face gave away no explanation. Just the same creepy, closed eyed smile. Sometimes, Lithuania had to wonder what was going through Russia's head through moments like this. Hatred? Planning? Observation? Musing? All of the above? All Lithuania could do was look from cage to Russian, Russian to cage, and wonder what the hell was going to happen.

When Mr. Russia had deemed that enough time has passed, he held up his hand as a signal for attention, and Latvia and Estonia immediately separated. "As you may remember", he began, finally opening his eyes. "About three months ago, I have collected a blood sample from you."

The trio hesitantly nodded. "And rumor has it, it's something to do with cloning." Lithuania was surprised at this. Russia had known? "Yes Lithuania, I had known" Mr. Russia answered, almost as if psychic.

"Well, the rumors are partly true. Your DNA was used to create an identical clones of yourselves, which were also developed using animal DNA and altered with severe nuclear radiation. As a result, they grew into quite the mutants."

He paused to let the Baltic's gasp and examine the cages more fearfully. Snarls and sniffs emitted from the cages. "My scientists call this, 'Operation Monster.' Through the duration of three months, they examined the organism's have gathered all needed information on the effect of nuclear radiation on developing animal cells, so these creatures are to stay with us until further notice-"

"But why?!" Estonia cut him off. turned to glare in Estonia's direction, who was quickly becoming Russia's least favorite. "Why. What." He said through gritted teeth. "Why did they use us?" Estonia whispered, hiding behind Lithuania. "Because the experiment needed to be conducted on the DNA of personified nation. Any more questions?"

He said, his previous smile returning. "No sir" Estonia muttered.

Russia clapped his hands together like a satisfied kindergarten teacher. "Good! Now which one do I reveal first?" He mused, examining the dust one cage with his finger. "Uhm… Mr. Russia? May I at least put a shirt on?"

Estonia asked, his arms wrapped around his middle. "Nyet. You wanted to get traitor tattoo? Now show it off. Ufufu~" He said cutely.

"Now… Which cage first?" He peeked under the cloth of the cage farthest left. "This seems to be Latvia's mutation. It was created with the help of, I believe, hippopotamus and cat genetics. Well, let's see!" He flung the cloth off the cage, and a shrill scream echoed throughout the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The only time to look down on someone is when you're bending over to help- Amish Proverb**

* * *

"It's… SO CUTE!" Latvia shrieked, bouncing up and down. Russia looked a bit taken back by this response but nonetheless opened the cage.

What came running out on It's little four legs was enough to make both Lithuania and Estonia grin. A short chubby animal, covered in peachy fur hopped out of the cage and shook itself off. It had a small waggy tail and a large snout, and it happily pounced on Latvia and licked his face.

"Awww~ such the good boy!" Latvia said in between giggles. He pet the animal's head and hugged him wholeheartedly. folded his hands behind his back and looked at them with the same creepy, hateful smile. "W-What should we name?" Latvia said, still hugging the mutant.

"It's quite chubby…" Lithuania came closer to examine it, and ran a hand down it's back.

Estonia put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "What is it?" asked Latvia. Estonia burst into a fit of giggles. "Fatvia", he said, wiping a tear from his eye. A look of horror crossed Latvia's face. "No!" He whispered.

The mutant sniffed and snorted happily, as if accepting the name. Estonia and Lithuania were doubling over with laughter. Even couldn't help himself. "No, no, no!" shouted Latvia. "Anything but that!" but the name was decided, and was no longer mad at Estonia.

However, next was his turn. Russia came to the cage in the middle, and looked over it peculiarly. This was the largest of the three cages, and it was wobbling around and growling. "This is Estonia's mutant." Russia said.

" He was combined with bull and wolf." He took out a paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and read it. " My scientists have also altered him so be able to lactate in order to provide for other mutants. To help them get correct nutrients" He shrugged and put the paper back. "Mmm-da. Well here it is!"

He took the cloth off the cage and the Baltics looked it up and down in horror. A large beast, no less than seven feet tall, stood snarling in the cage. It looked just about like a werewolf, except for the hooves on it's back legs and the ropy tail. It's face had a more wolfish look, with the long snout, threatening under-bite, and sharp teeth. It was completely covered in matted brown fur, but the parts that stood out most, were the long floppy udders, like a cow's. They looked almost laughable.

Fatvia yipped when he recognized the beast, but Estonia stood there with a look of shock frozen on his face. decided now was a great time to have some fun, and quickly unlocked the tight cage. The mutant jumped out the cage and took off after Estonia, quite happy to see his new owner. Estonia shrieked, scrambling up the stairs, and locking the door to the basement.

He slid to the floor with relief when he could no longer hear the beast pounding on it. He only wondered how he could have made his mutant so angry already. On the other side of the door, the beast whimpered and looked at for an explanation. "Aww, You're such ugly not even your owner wants you" Russia said mockingly, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Looks like you're such an pathetic abomination, you'll just be left to die alone." The beast whimpered more and slid to the floor, leaning against the door. Fatvia went to comfort him and lick his ears.

Russia turned his attention towards the last cage, and Lithuania tensed up at what he might have to see, considering how widely different the two previous mutants were. "Well" Began , "Last one, isn't it, Lietva? This one was made with wolf and crocodile genetics. Interesting…" He pretended to be thoughtful for one second, before smiling again and throwing off the cloth.

Inside the metal cage, was what looked like a severely starved, green dog. As soon as it saw the light and new people, it whimpered and tried to get as far away from the cage door as possible.

Lithuania came closer for a better look. The animal had a long bony tail, with a pointed arrow at the end, like a devil's, and a long, crocodile-like snout with sharp, yellowed teeth. It's head was covered with a shaggy brown mane, and it as soon as it saw Lithuania, it began to calm down. "Why the pointed tail?" He asked .

"Can't scientists have bit of fun?" Russia replied, smiling down at the mutant. "He's real bony too…" Lithuania said, slowly reaching his hand into the cage to scratch the mutant's chin.

"He is sick, poor guy" Russia shook his head in mock pity. "I know!" shouted Latvia, speaking for the first time in a while. "Why not call… Boney!" "Boney…" Lithuania thought out loud. "Mr. Russia, may I?" He asked, reaching for the key.

Russia nodded and gave him the key. Lithuania unlocked the cage and helped the mutant out. Poland's voice echoed in his mind again, 'There you totally go, Liet. Freaking out!' Lithuania helped the animal out gently, checking it over to make sure it didn't get hurt in the cage.

Something Poland would never do, would he? Because he never freaks out, does he!? "Boneliet" Lithuania whispered, running his hand down the soft mane.

"Boneliet! I love it." Latvia said, bouncing on his feet. The basement door suddenly creaked open, and Estonia creeped in, fully dressed and hair toweled. "Is it safe?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Of course it safe! He was just happy to see you, Esti." Said Latvia. "In that case…" Estonia kneeled down in front of his mutant. "I might have misjudged you."

The animal leaned into his hand, and Estonia pet him happily. "What should I call you?" he asked. "How about something bad-ass?" Lithuania piped up. Latvia nodded. "Like thunder, or spike, or shred?"

"I'll name him Shred. Shreduard." Estonia explained, chuckling at how brilliant he was at combing words with names. Russia was eyeing them like a salty child. He swung the large metal pipe in his hand and brought it down on the cage closest to him, immediately startling every Baltic and mutant in the room.

"Abominations back in cages. Each of you, get back to work." Shreduard growled at Russia but went back into the cage, as well as the other mutants.

Boneliet got in with his tail tucked between his legs, and Lithuania was sad to see him go. The three of them went back upstairs to continue their chores, wondering if god was staring down on them right now, and where did he think he was going with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone can find the dirt in someone. Be the one who finds the gold.- Proverbs 11: 27**

* * *

Russia thought he was very smart, hiding the keys in an old box of dominoes. Latvia disagreed. As soon as the door swung closed and the car sped away, there they were, out the box, down the hall, down the stairs, and in the lock.

Russia had forbidden for the mutants to leave their cage, but under Latvia's meek exterior, he didn't particularly care what Russia did or didn't forbid. He loved the way the keys jingled, and he loved the way Fatvia would pounce on him like an overjoyed puppy. Even if it knocked the air out of him.

Lithuania didn't want to go against the rules, but when he saw Latvia teaching Fatvia to roll over outside, he couldn't help but run down the stairs and get his Boney outside for some fresh air.

Estonia was the most hesitant about letting out Shreduard. Step by careful step, they would make it up the narrow staircase, and out the door. Estonia could just imagine Shred breaking a window with his tail, or falling through the creaky floor. The horrible, horrible horror. But none of that happened, and Shreduard was happily running around outside and napping in the sun.

Estonia also soon learned, that Shreduard's ocular vision wasn't much better then his own, and dug out a pair of his spare glasses to perch on the animals nose. They looked more than a little amusing, to add to the ridiculous udders, but nonetheless, Shreduard accepted them, and running into trees was no longer a problem.

Sometimes, Estonia would bring out rye bread to feed Shreduard when he got tired of running around, and Latvia would reward Fatvia with cookies and cakes for obeying commands like 'Sit' or 'shake'.

Lithuania found a sizable stick in the yard, and would play fetch with the two smaller mutants, although Boney outran Fatvia almost all the time. He wondered what Poland would say if he saw him now, playing fetch with mutants, 'like a boss', as America says. He would be so jealous. He'd probably feel ashamed for what a terrible friend he was.

Lithuania smirked and threw the ball farther than ever. As soon as three and a half hours ran out, Lithuania would hurry to stuff every mutant back in the cage before returned from the Allies meeting, as if anything ever got done.

soon got suspicious that the mutants were usually too full to eat their slop, but Estonia explained that it's probably because they drank a lot of Shred's milk. Russia reluctantly believed them.

Lithuania eventually decided that sitting in a dirty cage, and only coming out a few hours a day, was no life for an active animal, mutant or not. As Russia's favorite of the three Baltic's, he eventually took it upon himself to ask if he was perhaps willing to maybe possibly let the mutants have a tad bit more space if that wasn't too much to ask.

"what you see of value in those disgusting creatures, Lietva?"

"I don't know Sir, but I don't want them to die that way" Russia sighed and threw him the keys and waved him off with a warning that if those filthy things wreak anything of his, there'll be hell to pay. Lithuania practically skipped down the stairs, and happily unlocked every cage.

"He said yes?" Latvia ran after him with a smile. "Oh yes he did!" Lithuania sang, picking Bonie out of the cage and kissing his nose. Latvia squealed and ran down to hug his own mutant, with Estonia following suit (Except with less squealing).

"Wow!" Latvia said, as Fatvia licked his cheek. "I thought that was a total bastard, but maybe he's not so bad!" He ran upstairs with Fatvia, deciding it was about time the mutant had a bath. Lithuania fed Bonie a chunk of raw meat, and wondered whether they were pushing their luck.

The Baltic's soon learned to keep their pets out of Russia's way. It wasn't uncommon for to kick away any mutant in his way, or strike them with his pipe. Despite the smile plastered on his face, he couldn't tolerate the sight of them, running around and snorting.

Every time he lay his eyes on a mutant soaking in his bathtub, eating his food, or just lying around doing nothing, he wanted to strangle it. He was starting to seriously regret his decision of letting them leave their cages, but his boss demanded the mutants stay healthy for the sake of the experiment. And besides, Lithuania wanted it .

Months had now passed since Russia has allowed them out their cages, and he was wondering how many more. He collapsed in the living room armchair, previous tension from the meeting building up in his shoulders. Boneliet was drinking from a bowl of milk near the fireplace. "Get it out of my sight" hissed through clenched teeth.

Lithuania fearfully tugged the whimpering mutant away. Russia took out a bottle of Vodka and chugged it back, before placing the empty bottle down with all the others. He felt like crap, and now, he couldn't even relax in his own home thanks to those abominations.

Those brats didn't deserve to be coddled and fussed over like that. When he was a young child, and sick and dying, did anyone give a damn? Did anyone give him fresh milk or brush his hair or even give him a simple hug? Of course not. So why do those disgraces to nature deserve love, and he didn't? How is that gross pile of bones better than him?

He dug out another vodka and opened it with his teeth. He was losing the war too. Germany was winning, with more artillery, men, and skill than Russia could gather. Thankfully, America took care of Japan, and Italy has nothing on him but a white flag.

Russia took a few more sips, and wiped his eyes. Now he has to come to those useless meetings sit there with a stupid smile on his face while everyone around him argued like ignorant chickens. China was the only one who came close to understanding him.

He stood up wobbling, and took a few more gulps, his head starting to hurt. He already had more than seven bottles today. And not even his sisters are willing to talk to him. Belarus was out and about, and when she wasn't, she was demanding marriage. Ukraine was still trying to appeal to the EU.

Russia dragged to his study, and flopped down in the hard chair. He took out a bunch of black and white photographs and began sorting through them. America thought he was so advanced, dropping two nukes on Japan? He wasn't the only one with nukes.

Russia opened envelope by envelope, studying each explosion and aftermath. His scientists were already preparing lots of warfare, but it wasn't ready yet. Why couldn't they just hurry? Couldn't they see Germany was close?!

He slammed down the photographs, and started sorting through reports and notices. Nobody said life was fair, and Russia would've loved to see that 'Nobody' live a day and Russia's life and not curl up and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A silent man is the best one to listen to-Japanese proverb**

* * *

Lithuania always believed feeling sorry for something defenseless and innocent, was very easy. That sympathizing with a helpless sheep, was always much simpler than understanding the wolf. And after knowing Russia for just about his whole life, he could confirm that the sheep/wolf analogy probably applied to them too, with the three Baltic's playing the innocent, fluffy sheep, and Russia being the big bad wolf.

As if all good and all bad could be separated like that, and didn't live together in the soul. As if one could exist without the other. And he couldn't bring himself to hate Russia, despite anything that happened, because he knew he wasn't the innocent sheep people made him out to be, and Russia wasn't the evil wolf.

Lithuania didn't know very much about how the war was going, but from what he could tell, not good for . He decided it was best to keep quiet and be extra nice to him, and advised Estonia and Latvia to do the same. The days passed like the falling autumn leaves, and the Baltic's had gotten to know their mutants better and better.

Fatvia loved jumping into piles of leaves to Latvia's amusement, and they'd roll around in the red and yellow garden together. Boneliet has advanced his stick catching abilities, and could sometimes catch the stick before it even hit the ground. Lithuania had a dog once, when he was younger (Or a cat? He couldn't tell), but being with his Bonie filled him with the same kind of joy he felt back then.

Truth be told, he missed having someone greet him and show him affection. Boneliet's favorite food was raw meat, and Lithuania would throw him a wing or a leg whenever he cooked fried chicken or soup. Bonie would jump up and catch it in his teeth, before ripping it apart and eating it on the floor.

Mealtimes were probably Lithuania's favorite, because he loved spending this time talking and laughing with his brothers. The food was delicious, especially when Estonia offered to cook, as he made the best sweets too. Actually, it wasn't uncommon for Fatvia to put a paw on the table and run off with a Kringle or a curd snack.

Shreduard much preferred rye bread over sweets or meat, so he'd be there to munch pieces of it out of Esti's hand whenever Esti was home from the market. When he wasn't eating bread, he was feeding his milk to Fatvia and Boneliet (which Lithuania thought was disturbing but didn't question), or burying things in the garden.

Estonia was the one in the household responsible for yard work, so he kept an eye on Shred and Fatvia while he raked the leaves or gathered the last of summer's berries. Lithuania stayed in the house cooking and cleaning, and trying to keep Boneliet from chewing up the furniture.

Sometimes Fatvia would yap at him outside the window, and Lithuania would throw down a cookie to keep him quiet. Sometimes, Fatvia did a funny thing Lithuania called fat-loafing, where he's get up on a chair and tuck his paws underneath his body, making himself look like a fat, furry loaf of bread. He stayed like that for hours, but jumped off as soon as he'd see (Which he almost never did, because Russia was always either away or in his study.)

Latvia was the one in the household with the least amount of work, and only really did anything when Lithuania or Estonia asked for help. He'd spend his time mostly playing fetch with Fatvia, climbing trees, reading cheesy romance books, and ruining Estonia's leaf piles.

had forbidden the mutants to sleep in the house, so they'd often sleep in the garage huddled up against each other. Lithuania would usually sneak into the garage and bring his Bonie to the already crowded bed, thinking didn't know (he probably did, though).

Boneliet slept on top of Lithuania, his head lowered between his paws. Latvia was worried Fatvia was down there all cold, but Lithuania assured him he saw Fatvia sleeping soundly, cuddled up against Shred.

Latvia looked satisfied with that, and Lithuania fell asleep with his favorite animal pressed against his chest. It's been a two months since they were somehow gifted with these strange abominable creatures, though Lithuania wasn't young and by no means a stranger to strangeness. But this was something truly special, and Lithuania had to wonder if one day he'll be sadly thinking back to times like this.

These beasts have become family, just like Estonia and Latvia, and have become as usual as seeing the sun go down at the end of the day. Anyone who would have seen him cuddling a freaky science experiment would turn their nose up in disgust, but Lithuania didn't care. There was only him and his family in the world, and anyone else didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you run from a wolf, you may run into a bear- Lithuanian proverb**

* * *

Rumors ran rapid through the Soviet Union. Squeaking around in every classroom, murmuring in every office. Hopping around at every bus station, and skipping naked down the streets.

A nuclear disaster in Kyshtym, Russia. A top secret Government experiment gone wrong. A contamination, with thousands evacuating, and radiation seeping into the earth, up the plants, down the rivers, and into humans and animals.

Fish washing up dead, babies born with extra limbs, disfigured trees and warped, twisted vegetables. Dogs limping around in pain, children's hair falling out in clumps, and infants crying about their diseased, burning skin.

didn't need to be told what happened. He could feel it in his side, eating away at his muscle tissue, as he shook with agony. The nuclear plant that was used for the experiment overheated in the process, which caused a nuclear meltdown, and the results were devastating.

Russia bit his lip to keep from screaming, as tears streamed down his face. The wall had multiple holes in from punch after punch, and as Russia paced the office in sheer pain. He chugged another vodka and threw it against the wall, the shards ringing like bells as they fell.

His boss was trying desperately to get the situation under control, sending men with gas masks to clean up the toxic waste. Lithuania had tried to help, to bring him water or medicine or something, but yelled at him to leave. After three hours of pain he began to feel better. His side reduced to a steady but still horrible ache, and he was gasping and rocking.

'It's all those stupid, stupid beasts' He thought, as he desperately rubbed his side. He couldn't take it anymore, all of it. Germany, Stalin, his sisters absence, the looks of disgust and fear at every world meeting, all of it swirled in his head as something snapped inside him. The alcohol and adrenaline pounding through his veins.

He suddenly felt a sharp jolt through his body, and he leaned forward and vomited blood on the floor. He straightened, gasping for breath. With a groan, he swung his office door open, just about sending it off it's hinges.

As soon as he saw Boneliet, he snatched him roughly by the throat before the animal could get away and swung his arm, throwing Boneliet onto the farthest wall. The mutant heard a crunch, like someone stepping on a cracker, as he fell uncontrollably on his right leg.

Panic pounded in his ears as he struggled to his feet, blood trailing behind him. He wasn't fast enough, and Russia had whacked him on the back and head with his trusty metal pipe. Russia felt like he had less and less control over his own body, as every instinct he had yelled at him to keep hitting, keep hurting, and he shut his eyes tight with self hate and anger.

The mutant barked and tried to get away, but just before Russia had time to deliver the killing blow, someone had grabbed the pipe out of Russia's hands and slammed him on the cheek with it, sending him falling onto the ground .

Russia stood up wobbling, his cheek spouting blood. It just added to the blood on his chin and jacket. Estonia and Latvia had also ran to the scene with their beasts to see what happened. " _How could you do this_?!" Lithuania demanded. Russia stood up breathing heavily. Not even he knew what was happening at this point. His instinct urged him to hit Lithuania back, to send him flying down the hallway, but something held his fist in place, something didn't let him. Not Lithuania.

"I understand you're hurt, ok? I understand how much pain you're in! But this isn't Bone's fault!"

Russia was very surprised to hear that anyone at all understood him.

"It isn't anyone's fault, because no one can make you feel anything! You're not some wild animal, so control yourself for _heaven's sake_!" Lithuania dropped the bloody pipe with a metallic clatter. "That's the only way you can prosper! To love yourself and others, is the only way you can truly win against anyone." He walked past Russia swiftly, and bent down to examine Boneliet.

The leg was definitely broken, and Bonie felt a wave of relief knowing his owner was there. As soon as Lithuania was out of the way however, Shreduard struggled out of Estonia's grasp and pounced on Russia snarling, thirsty for revenge.

Russia was knocked to the ground again, but whipped an army knife from his pocket and slashed the mutant over his snarling face just before he was about to rip out Russia's throat.

The beast stepped off whimpering, the red line over his face bleeding, Russia stood up and spit on him, spit on the whole goddamn world and stepped back into his study. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He felt dead. He wanted to disappear under the face of the earth and drown forever, and invited whatever gods that were watching to look down and laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Estonia rarely panicked. In fact, he's been described as a 'soothing presence' by many, and as 'the calm Baltic', because he's the one that cries the least and tries to think logically. Well there he was, being logical, as he grabbed book by book off the bookshelf, and bit his nails in anticipation, looking like a high-school nerd preparing for an exam.

Books cluttered to the floor abandoned, as he licked his finger and flipped wildly through each new one, looking for words like 'hybrid species' or 'personified nation' or 'animal testing' or something. This was the one important question that burned in his mind: Are the nation-animal mutants immortal? He's found very few information about this kind of specific case, but all of it points to 'no'.

He bit his nails more and more nervously at the thought that their companions could actually die. Taking out a red pen, he went through each page, circling, underlining, drawing arrows, and making notes. After an hour or so of this kind of study, Estonia brought himself to a conclusion.

He stood up and walked to a window, where he could observe the depressingly bare trees and gloomy skies. He thought about everything he read and everything he knew. What makes a personified nation immortal? The people, the customs, the very character and prosperity of a society is what gives their bodies life. 'As long as there are people who repair the ship, it can be used forever', Estonia recalled someone say.

So when mutant-clones of the three of them were made, did they retain this capability? Estonia took his glasses off to rub his tired eyes. From what he had gathered, they were in fact, immortal to an extent. They can't die, unless they are killed. If they are safe, they may as well live forever.

This relieved him a bit, and he went upstairs to check up on Shreduard and Boneliet. Lithuania had found a baby bottle in the basement (don't ask), and was holding Boneliet as he fed him the milk. Boneliet's leg was wrapped up in a homemade cast, with no traces of blood.

"How is he?" Estonia asked, cringing at the memory what happened the day before yesterday. Latvia cleaned up the blood in the hallway. "He's getting better" Lithuania said, stroking the soft mane. Esti nodded and went to check up on his own mutant, who's snout was wrapped in bandages. Fatvia was busy licking Shred.

Lithuania was left to his own thought, and he rocked Boneliet softly. How could anyone even think about hurting someone like this? He understood Russia, but he tensed with anger at the thought of him. He knew Russia for a very long time, but now that Russia could potentially hurt one of the closest people (and mutants) to him, and very seriously too, he began to think about escape even more.

He let the poor animal suck on the bottle, and carefully rubbed the scars on Bonie's back. Meanwhile, Russia paced his study. The worst of the disaster was gone, and he sat at his desk, thinking about what Lithuania had said and turning it over and over in his head. Dry blood was still on the floor, and the walls were full of holes. He felt an uneasy kind of anger at Lithuania, for not calling him a treacherous brute, for not screaming, even though he hadn't done it to get a particular reaction from him. Still, the nerve of that guy, he wasn't even scared.

Even back when they were children, Lithuania didn't bully him or fear him like the others did. Actually, he hated Prussia, Russia's biggest childhood bully. And Germany was still winning, wasn't he? Everything was the exact same as it has been before his outburst, if not worse, now that Lithuania was mad at him.

But Russia felt a kind of peace about him, as if he could chose how to feel and where to go. He's always blamed one thing or another for his thoughts and actions. His terrible childhood, his social status, the war, and everything else. But in front of Lithuania he felt undignified and silly, not the horrible monster everyone saw him as. He put his head in his hand, and looked over the documents for the experiment. 'Operation: Monster' was written at the top of the page in bold, red letters.

What had stopped him from hurting Lithuania back there? He felt like hitting him, so why didn't he? Russia felt as if Lithuania screwed with his system somehow. Nobody ever stood up to him before.

The rotary phone interrupted his thoughts with a shrill ring. Russia slammed his arm down in annoyance and picked up the phone. Apparently, his boss wanted to see him. Russia walked out his study and headed down to the garage to start his car, making a mental note to clean up the blood and have his walls repaired for the fifth time that year.

He started the rectangular car, and took off to the government building. Estonia was in the garden, still raking the leaves. He watched Russia's sputtering car puff by, then returned his gaze to the leaves on the ground. Truth was, he was thinking about leaving. About leaving the Soviet Union and living away from the terrible , in a nice little cottage by the river.

Lithuania had an understanding towards Russia that Estonia could not comprehend. He had every reason to be as mad at as Estonia was. Estonia kept raking the leaves. He's told Lithuania a few times about his idea, and as much as Lithuania hated going against the rules, he admitted that would be best.

Latvia said it was ridiculous. Leaving the Soviet Union? Well, Estonia was the 'calm Baltic' after all, the logical one, not a title he earned by being ridiculous. It's not like he had nowhere to go. Russia did his best to secure the iron curtain and make sure no outside information reached them, but Estonia had his way of finding things out, of hearing the hidden static and picking up crummy hints and storing them away for later.

He knew Finland, his lifelong friend, was going to war with Russia very soon, and was not very far away from the area at all. He might be watching Estonia rake the leaves right now. Estonia held the rake with one hand and waved wildly with the over, just in case Finland was watching. Maybe he was even waving back right now.

Estonia saw a few white snowflakes fall from the sky, and whirl around in the air, before a few more joined them, and a few more. Soon, the entire garden was covered in a thin layer of snow, and more kept dancing in the wind to join them. Latvia ran outside with Fatvia, who jumped around the yard, eating the snowflakes. Estonia smiled up at the white, clear sky. It was finally winter.


	7. Chapter 7

Are personified nations supposed to like their job? Russia wondered, as he parked his car beside the parliament building. Not very many people in the Soviet Union could afford cars, so sometimes kids would run around government parking lots and play on them.

Russia shoed a few skinny kids from his own, and kept walking towards the building. It was snowing already too. He heard many people complain that they don't like their job as a waitress, or a cashier, or a carpenter, or even a dictator. Well, what about a nation? Enduring horrible wars, keeping the economy in check, going to useless meetings? And you don't even get paid at that.

Russia entered the building and walked through the heavy oak doors to the meeting room, plastering the same creepy smile on his face. To his relief, his boss wasn't here. Instead, the chief adviser and a few other government officials sat around the long table.

"Sit down, imbecile" The adviser said. Russia sat down in a chair and wondered what new torture has been prepared for him. "Our great leader is away on business, mostly dealing with the disaster. He appointed that I attempt to explain important matters to an idiot like you, and somehow make you understand"

The men sitting around the table laughed heartily. Russia wanted to squish them all like annoying fat bugs. "The scientists have concluded that all needed information is gathered, and the experiment is officially over. Does that register in your useless head?"

This sent more ripples of laughter through the meeting room. This was certainly new information for Russia, however. Does that mean those mutants are leaving? He almost forgot about his burning side in his joy.

"The mutants living at you house are to be put down. Is that clear?" Russia's smile faded a little. Put down? As in, killed?

"Yes, killed!" The adviser exclaimed at Russia's sudden expression change. "What's the matter? You gonna miss them?" The men around the table exploded in laughter, all mocking Russia's confused expression. Russia cursed inwardly at himself for letting his smile slip.

"Guess what, you fat worm? It's at your house too! Nobody wants to collect those filthy beasts into their cages, but surely you won't mind!"

"why are you killing them?" Russia asked in a low voice. He couldn't stand those things for sure, but is it necessary to go to such measures? The thought of Lithuania crying his eyes out over Boneliet's favorite stick, was enough to make him nauseous.

A round of aww's joined with laughter echoed through the room, and Russia was quick to understand his question will be ignored. He was careful to keep the smile on his face as he imagined picking them up one by one and smashing their skulls on the side of the table. 'No one can make you feel anything' is what Lithuania would have said.

The adviser finished laughing and flipped through a binder of papers. "In forty eight hours our dear scientists and officials will be at your house, and of course yours truly! The mutants are to be killed by shotgun. You know what that is, right?"

He made his hands in the shape of a gun and made little banging noises, to the amusement of the officials. "bang! And the third mutant falls down. dead." The adviser finished.

"You got that?" when he received to answer, he swung his arm and smacked Russia's cheek, where the mark Lithuania left was still healing.

That took Russia by surprise, but he didn't stop smiling. "I asked you a question" Hissed the adviser. Russia wanted, desperately, to ram the adviser's head into the wall. But he didn't dare. Whether he liked it or not, these were upper-class businessmen, and the consequences for that would be too great. And they knew it too.

So he nodded and stood up. "Good boy!" sounded through the meeting room, and a few applause even broke out. "And do us a little favor. Don't tell those little Baltic rats" Russia left the meeting room, his cheek stinging and the laughter still echoing through the hallway.

Latvia shoveled the driveway, as Fatvia ran around jumping in the snow. It was already snowing hard, eh? He didn't know what they did wrong, but all of the sudden Lithuania had to clean the living room, and Latvia had to clean the driveway. Russia sent Estonia away to the grocery store, muttering about how he was a sneaky smartass, so now there was no one to even talk to!

Latvia kicked the stupid snow and kept shoveling. Russia said something about expecting company later today, whatever that means. Come to think of it, He wasn't quite himself since he as at that meeting the day before yesterday. Fatvia kept barking at the window, until a cookie was thrown down angrily. Fatvia caught the cookie in his teeth neatly, and prodded over to Latvia.

Latvia pet his head happily, and then resumed his shoveling. He still remembered what happened to Shreduard and Boneliet, and all he could do was be grateful that wasn't his Fatvia. Fatvia can't fight back, and is slow to run away. If had attacked Fatvia instead, the consequences could be way worse.

Latvia shook his head, thinking about how Estonia's plans to run away didn't seem ridiculous now. A few hours later, was staring at the clock in the living room. Every little tic tic tic of the second hand made him curl up and shiver.

He downed another vodka bottle, and tapped his foot as he watched the seconds go by. He then got up abruptly and went down to the basement, before emerging upstairs with the two smaller cages. " ? What are you doing?" Lithuania asked, cleaning a cup with a towel.

Russia went back down to the basement, and pulled out the largest cage with some effort. He set it down with the others, and wiped his brow. The cages took up so much room in the small basement, you could hardly get around them.

"You three…" He began out of breath. "You will be cleaning basement." He called for Latvia and Estonia, and handed the three of them brooms. "Too much dust, da? Get down there." "But it's not dusty-" Estonia began. Russia gave one of his signature smiles, suggesting that Estonia should probably stop talking before he gets pounded into dust.

He pushed the three Baltics into the cold basement. "But why did you take out the cages?" pressed Estonia. "To make room" Russia answered, before slamming the door and locking it with a metallic crunch.

"I still don't understand it! Something suspicious is going on…" Estonia said, gathering up the dust in a neat pile. "Estonia, he just wanted us to clean. You know how he is about cleanliness" replied Lithuania.

"But… why take out the cages?"

"Did you not hear him? To make room."

"I agree with Esti" Latvia spoke. "Something weird is going on."

Latvia trained his ear, and made out the faint sound of footsteps. Many footsteps. "Maybe he has guests, and he doesn't want us interrupting?"

"If that were the case, he would lock the mutants down with us for sure. Much less bring the cages up for everyone to see!" Lithuania said, and swept so quick that the dust made him sneeze.

"Then again… he did make us do a lot of cleaning earlier." This caught Estonia's attention, and he put down the broom. "when was that?"

"When you were at the market", Latvia said. "I cleaned the driveway. Did you not notice?"

Estonia shook his head, and began to pace the basement. Something very interesting was going on, that's for sure, he thought.

"Well, whatever's going on, we know there's important guests, and they need something to do with the mutants. And doesn't want our presence there."Lithuania wondered out loud, loosening his tie and sitting down on a nearby box. Latvia rattled the doorknob.

"He _never_ asks us to leave! Even when his stupid boss is there!" He gave the door a final kick, and sat down on the stairs. Lithuania could feel panic rising in his own chest. What was going on with their beloved mutants? What was happening with his Bonie? He looked around, and the air vent caught his eye. He got up quickly and walked over to it, bending down to see if any air was coming out, and it wasn't.

"Latvia…" He said slowly. "Think you could fit… in there?" Latvia looked stunned by the idea, but Estonia was impressed. "Of course!" He came over and put a hand on Lithuania's shoulder.

"Through the air ventilation system! Latvia, you could crawl to the living room and see what's going on." Latvia put his hands up in defense. "Th-Through there? Are you serious?"

Estonia adjusted his glasses to see the vent more clearly, and then nodded. Lithuania began digging through the boxes for a screwdriver. "What?!" He squeaked.

"You're both ridiculous. Through the ventilation system?"

"Do you want to save our beasts or not?" Lithuania snapped, finishing unscrewing the last nut. Estonia helped him remove the heavy ventilation plate, and sneezed from the cloud of dust coming out the unclean tunnels. Latvia whimpered and approached the hole in the wall. As soon as his bare hand touched the dusty metal, he cringed and pulled away. He'd have to be crawling on his hands and knees through the thick carpet of dust. "Latvia, c'mon, we don't have forever!" urged Lithuania.

Take this flashlight!"Estonia handed him a small flashlight, and pushed him into the hole with it. "And stay away from the heat!" and with that, Latvia was off through the smelly tunnels.

It was terrible at first. Dust in his eyes, dust in his nose, dust in his mouth. His hands would occasionally slip on the layer of dust, and he'd faceplant into the tin, sending the walls ringing from the hallow bang. That scared him into moving faster.

He wanted to get out of this smelly tunnel as soon as possible and save his mutant, however the thought of Russia hearing him and getting angry made him want to stay in the vents forever. At least couldn't fit there. He held the metal flashlight in his mouth, and as soon as he saw an opening, he came closer to check if it was the living room.

In some cases, the vent would take a turn upwards, and Latvia had to muster up his courage and jump. Even when he jumped high enough to reach the second level ventilation duct, he'd often slip on the dust and fall, sometimes hitting his head in the process. The whole system shook and chimed.

He couldn't have been on this little excursion for more than fifteen minutes, but to him it felt like hours. He was sure his nice red uniform was ruined by now. It didn't help that his hair looked like an old duster. After checking one vent opening after the other, he finally found one that demonstrated the living room.

Latvia's heart leaped in excitement. He peered through the bars of the ventilation plate, praying nothing makes him sneeze (Russia was within earshot). Speaking of which, Russia had his back to him on the couch, and was listening to his chief adviser lecture him about something.

Latvia shrugged and shifted his gaze, scanning the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it just looked like a normal business meeting. Had Latvia made this trip over nothing? Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the cages. He had forgotten about this part...The metal bars of the plate restricted his vision, but he could vaguely make out something moving around inside. And unless he was hearing things, he could make out a faint barking.

One of Russia's important administrators got up, still saying something blurry. Latvia's eyes widened as he took out a pistol and nodded at the adviser. Latvia jumped away from the opening like it was molten. The look in the administrator's eye was enough to explain everything. And his mutant was in great danger.

The way down to the basement was much quicker. While the way up to the living room included lots of jumping, the way down included lots of falling, and Latvia was much less concerned about the sound. He easily slid through the system, praying to finally see his brothers again and for them to do something.

The image of the administrator holding up the pistol flashed over and over again in his head. 'You just wait, Fatvia' he thought over and over again. 'We'll save you!' He pictured his poor little Fatvia shivering inside the dirty cage. He pictured him being dragged out by the neck, and a cold gun being pressed to his forehead.

The adrenaline pounded through Latvia's body. He wanted to see his brothers so bad! Lithuania was so strong, and Estonia was so smart, they'll be able to fix everything for sure! The gray, smelly walls flew past him until finally, like a door to heaven, he saw the opening in the wall with the removed plate. He zoomed through the dark tunnel, and the opening grew bigger and brighter until it hit him like a flash of light, and the horrible nightmare was over.

Lithuania and Estonia had been waiting outside the opening for the past seventeen minutes. Estonia was still pacing the basement and chewing his nails. They were already in bad shape. Lithuania kept looking down the tunnel to see if Latvia was coming every time he heard banging noises. Well, he was definitely close.

Estonia stopped pacing as soon as the banging got louder and louder, it filled up the whole basement. Finally, a red flash covered in white fluff flew out the hole and fell on the floor. Latvia stood up on shaky knees, gasping for breath.

He looked like he rolled around in a field of dust, and it snowed from him onto the carefully cleaned floor. Lithuania sneezed as he rushed over to him. "What happened? What's going on?" he said, correcting and brushing over the uniform.

Latvia grabbed his wrists. "They're going to shoot the mutants!" He yelled. Lithuania froze in panic. He had time to picture many horrible things be done to Boneliet, but this was not anticipated. "What?!" Estonia shouted, attacking the locked door.

"Not Shreduard! You brutes!" He barely had time to move out of the way before Lithuania marched up to the door, and with one swift kick, sent it flying off it's hinges. It crashed to the floor, and he walked over it and straight to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Russia had been sitting on the couch for the past half-hour, listening to his chief adviser insult him, obsess over paperwork, and discuss affairs. He regretfully helped the officials effectively stuff the mutants in their cages, and was waiting for the adviser to get on with the procedure.

The beasts clawed and growled in their cages, as the adviser ranted on about the Red Army, German invaders, fascists, battle tactics, capitalism, and so on. Then, a few scientists re-explained how valuable the mutants were to the scientific community, how their nuclear warfare will destroy the fascists, how communism will prevail, and how it's time to conclude the experiment.

"Are you even listening?" the adviser hissed. Russia was leaning his cheek into the palm his hand, his eyes rolling all the way back in his head to emphasize his boredom to full extent. The same smile was trained on his face, but he livened up when he was addressed. He sat up straight and raised his hand like a school student. "what now, you moron?" the chief adviser snarled.

"Why kill them?" Russia asked, more confident than last time. Laughter filled the room again. The adviser stood up slowly, for dramatic effect, a grim expression on his face. Russia was not afraid of him. "I'll tell you why, you useless brat", he spat. "Because they're disgusting abominations of nature. Look at them!" he swung his hand in the direction of the cages, and the mutants were howling inside them.

"And how dare you question the orders of our great, selfless leaders. The beasts caused the disaster, you know! Or are you so stupid, you can't see it's their fault" The officials and scientists peered into the cages. "Why, they're complete disgraces" someone added. "Hideous, absolutely", said someone else.

Russia reclined back into his couch, and opened a vodka with his teeth. 'Like you?' He thought, spitting out the cap. "Are you listening to me?!" The chief adviser roared. One of the officials decided enough time was being wasted. "I propose we get on with business", he said standing up and nodding. The adviser nodded back at him, and the official pulled out his pistol.

"Wait!" The chief adviser shouted, sorting through a few documents. "This needs a proper declaration! Our fearless leader would be wouldn't want this done without a proper declaration." The scientists and officials rolled their eyes, but decided they were not to question orders. He began reading the declaration, but only a few minutes in, they were quite rudely interrupted by some kind of smashing sound, and quickly approaching footsteps.

Russia jerked his head in Lithuania's direction, his fake smile immediately replaced by a genuine grin. It was almost as if the weariness of the meeting washed off of him. Russia felt his heart soar at how brave Lithuania looked, how angelic at this very moment. He triumphed over the scene so well, that even the most important government officials, even Russia's chief adviser, looked puny compared to Lithuania's honest soul.

Russia looked back at him, to see him ripping up the documents in anger. In the cages, Boneliet barked with hope. "Shut it up!" the adviser yelled, kicking the cage. "Russia! How dare you defy my orders?!" Russia felt a stab of fear, as he looked from adviser to Lithuanian. In the chaos, nobody noticed a small, ash covered Latvia snatch the key from Russia's pocket.

"What the hell are they doing here?! Attack them!" The adviser yelled, and two officials took out their pistols and shot in Lithuania's direction, who ducked under the couch. The gunshots cracked like thunder and the bullets soared through the air, leaving a dozen holes in the walls and windows. Lithuania grabbed the underside of the couch and sharply flung it at a few of the officials. They were trapped underneath, as cracks from the impact trailed up the wall.

More gunshot cracks and the smell of gunpowder, before he swung a high kick and knocked out an official who was slow to get away. He picked up the officials gun, and held it out in front of him in warning. Blood ran down from his forehead, and he aimed at the few of the officials, cocking the pistol for special effect. He was panting as he scanned the room for any sudden movements.

Russia just sighed and looked at his poor couch, as a few of the officials finally managed to climb out from under it. "Liet, look out!" Estonia's shrill scream pounded in Lithuania's ears as he swirled around only to be tackled by a few of the officials at once. He desperately fired, but only hit the ceiling, and a shower of ceiling powder fell on his face. The official had his arms in a tight lock, and pressed a gun to the back of his head.

Lithuania breathed heavily, reassuring himself that he cannot die at the hands of a human. If he were to get shot though, that would indeed be very painful. The rest of the officials charged at him, many already out of ammunition. After kneeing a few in the groin, he shot upwards again, taking out the chandelier.

He struggled away from the mess of arms and hands, right before the chandelier came down and knocked out a couple more men with a clang that made Russia cringe, and they toppled to the floor like dominoes. Russia just pinched the bridge of his nose, as the adviser yelled at him to go help and desperately dialled something on Russia's old rotary phone. Estonia kicked down everyone who attacked and covered Lithuania from the back. He also managed to steal away a pistol, and the two of them stepped around in circle, knees bent and guns gripped tight. Rips and tears in their sweaty uniforms, with their faces and hands covered in drying blood.

Lithuania could taste the blood, like an old copper penny, pooling in his mouth, and he roundhouse kicked each new attacker in the face. They kept coming back at him like swarms of flies, as Lithuania tried to keep track of each one. As it became more and more clear that he and his brothers will win the battle, Lithuania felt more and more victorious, but he was becoming weary quickly. "Hang on a bit more, Lithuania" Said Estonia, correcting his glasses.

"We just have to take down these last ones…" Latvia meanwhile, had taken advantage of the distraction and began to unlock each cage. He only had time to unlock Fatvia, before an official, beaten up and hardly standing, grabbed him roughly by the collar. Latvia squeaked. "I don't believe those keys are yours, little boy" The official hissed.

He was about to say something else, but Latvia sunk his set of sharp teeth in his hand, leaving a perfect row of red bloody gashes. Fatvia meanwhile had jumped out of his cage, and picked up the dropped key in his mouth. Stealthily, he slid the key in the lock, and unlocked a crazed Shreduard. The whole room seemed to freeze as the werewolf mutant let out a deafening roar and pounced out of his cage. Saliva dripped from his teeth as the beast threw his head back and sent the ripped curtains billowing.

The only officials still fighting either fainted or jumped out the window. Latvia walked over to the windows and peered at the world on his tiptoes. The last of the officials had ran over the hills in the winter sunset, with the adviser hopping after them. Lithuania's heart was pounding, but he was grinning ear to ear as he helped Boneliet out of the cage.

Before anyone could celebrate though, the door flew open and in walked the boss himself, straightening his tie and cocking a huge rifle. He looked the Baltics up and down like they're messy children, and cleared his throat. Shreduard was about to attack him, but Estonia did his best to restrain the mutant. From what he's gathered, a rifle shot would be fatal.

"I have received a phone call earlier…" Began the boss, shifting his gaze to Russia. "And I have received news of an unwelcome company interfering with my orders as leader."

'I thought they were welcome, that has to count for something', Russia thought.

"And this kind of disobedience will not be tolerated-" "Why are you killing them?!" Latvia yelled. "Russia, shut your little servant up." Commanded the commander. "And since none of my stupid workers were able to fight off a few pesky Baltics and shoot a few mutants, the job falls to me." A look of horror came over Lithuania's face as Russia's boss snatched Boneliet, who's broken leg slowed him down considerably.

He pressed the pistol to the back of the mutant's head, as Boney barked helplessly and tried to get away. "No!" Lithuania screamed, tripping over unconscious bodies as he tried to get to his mutant. His heart was leaping in his chest as he reached out a hand in one last desperate attempt to save Boneliet. He only saw the pull of the trigger and a loud gunshot like the crack of thunder.


	9. Chapter 9

Lithuania was jerked upwards by his collar before he could react. He gasped and opened his eyes in dread, but nearly laughed when he saw Boneliet clambering towards him over the bodies, unharmed. Estonia pulled him to his feet and Lithuania gladly embraced his mutant. "Russia!" yelled the boss, shooting the ceiling and cursing. "How dare you disobey me?! I have done everything for you, and this is how you repay me!"

A series of gunshots, like fireworks, accompanied his screaming as plaster rained from the ceiling. The entire living room, at this point, will have to be rebuilt, Russia decided as he as he held his boss in place. The crimson blood was warm and sticky on the floor surface, the walls were cracked and shot, and all the furniture lay broken in the sea of bodies. The last of the living room window shrieked and chimed as it exploded in a thousand little pieces.

Shreduard flew out the window and ran to the cranberry sunset in the distance. The snow was blue and cold, and the wind soothingly swept the ground. A few black silhouettes of bare trees sat poking out the ground. He kicked up snow and huffed as he ran, his breath smoking out his nostrils. Not long after, Estonia swung his legs over the windowsill to join him.

He left bloody footprints on the snow behind him, but he only thought about the air, the free cold air and the limitless blue sky and his beast running to the sweet horizon. The time was now. Latvia helped Fatvia onto the windowsill, before climbing out the window after him. He landed on the ground with a soft whoosh, and ran after Estonia, while Fatvia ran alongside and barked with joy.

Lithuania watched them run and get smaller, before turning back to Russia. So this was good-bye? If the beasts were to stay, the government would take them away later without a doubt. Lithuania realized, what a chance they were given just now, and bittersweet tears sprang to his eyes. He's said many times how terrible it is to be here, how much he hates it and wants to leave.

Well there he was, with the window broken wide open and nobody in the world to stop him. He squeezed Boneliet in his arms, and took a final look at Russia. No, Russia was no monster. Whatever Russia could be called, he was no monster. Lithuania broke into a smile. Russia smiled back, tears on his own face. It was like releasing a bird from it's cage, and he only hoped he could be forgiven.

He watched Lithuania swing his legs over the window and run after his brothers who were waiting in the distance. That Lithuania and his antics. Russia shook his head and released his screaming boss. "You were supposed to stand and watch, you couldn't even get that right?! You're like some clueless caveman, why do you have to intervene when even you know what a moron you are?! This is truly the worst job ever…" Russia's leader ranted on like an angry little chipmunk, as his voice got more and more distant and foggy.

Russia was unfazed. He stared out the window as Lithuania reduced to tiny green speck and soon disappeared in the dipping sun. The clouds were soft and pink, and Russia realized this was it, and he was finally all alone in the beat up house. Maybe they'll come back someday to visit. He'd be ready. He wiped the tear away as a few of his officials and scientists groggily began to stand up.

On a small hilltop, a very certain, very tired Finn held a pair of binoculars up to his face as he stared at the house in the distance and tried to make sense of things. If he wasn't seeing things, he was almost certain he saw some kind of werewolf with huge tits burst out of the fairly normal looking house. Followed by Estonia and Latvia and some kind of furry hippo. And then Lithuania with something in his arms. He took a sip of strong, bitter coffee to get his mind working again.

The faded moon was already high in the sky, and he just happened to be sitting on a log, planning tomorrow's attack on the Red Army. No Russian soldier will throw a grenade or blow up a tank on his watch! Russia wanted his territory, so as far as Finland knew, it was his right to fight back. It could have been worse though, he decided.

Russia easily had three times as much soldiers, thirty times as much aircraft, and a hundred times more tanks. If it wasn't for him having a bad boss, Russia could have easily wiped Finland off the map. Finland had his wooden M/28-30 PU Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle strapped over his chest, and probably haven't felt this badass since the medieval times.

He couldn't help but wonder where on earth was Estonia going, and so late. And through the window, too. He wasn't being chased… Finland sipped his coffee. In fact, it looked more like he was chasing that giant boob werewolf. Finland concluded that either he lost his mind, or his unfortunate friend did. But Estonia couldn't lost his mind so quickly, he thought. He was raking leaves and waving to him just a short while ago. So maybe it was Finland himself that lost his mind. Maybe it's the coffee.

Finland took another sip of coffee and even smiled at the moon. Too bad it was so delicious though, he sighed. Well, if he was sitting on a log and hallucinating about boob werewolves and furry hippos, there was no use getting up to look for them, was there? He may as well hallucinate about something pleasant. He did his best to hallucinate about Sweden sitting right here beside him. He even did a few hand motions to imagine him better.

At last, Sweden was right next to him, soft moonlight washing over his features. Finland scooted closer and took off Sve's glasses carefully, putting a hand on his hot shoulder. "Yer tired?" Sweden asked softly. "oh, yes!" Finland said. He wanted, desperately to touch Sweden and be warm. How he missed this.

"Yer safe with me, so relax for now." Finland nodded and got close to him. He gratefully leaned his head on Sweden's chest, and felt Sve's familiar, strong arm safely enclose him. He released a deep, slow breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as the pleasant warmth slowly began to seep into his tense and tired muscles. He never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much Su-san" he said to him. "I missed you the whole time I was here at war."

"Missed y'too" Sweden said. "I love you"

Fin closed his eyes, loving the deep strong rumble in Sweden's chest. Su-san would make everything okay. "Finland!" A faint, familiar voice echoed in the night. Finland was almost sure he imagined it. He hummed let Sweden's warmth and the chirping of the crickets lull him. But then, it sounded again from below the hill. "Finland!" Finland raised his head and separated from Su-san. Could it be?…

"Finland!" an out of breath Estonia tried to get up the hill. Finland gasped and clambered over to pull Estonia up the hill. He grabbed his numb hand and pulled him up towards the wooden shed Fin had built. "Goodness, Estonia!" Finland began checking him over and rubbing his hands. "What happened to you? You could have frozen out here! And were you in a fight?! You're covered in blood!"

Fin looked around for Sweden, he would know what to do! He looked back to log and his heart dropped when he saw it bare. Su-san was gone. Estonia numbly pointed to Lithuania and Latvia crawling up the hill. Finland jumped. Could this be real? He gathered the three of them like broken dolls and hesitantly let their mutants into the house too, where he got a fire going in the fireplace.

What on earth was going on? He heated up some water and began washing out Estonia's wounds with a warm cloth. Fatvia seemed almost unaffected by the cold, and was happily grooming in front of the warm fire. Shreduard shook himself off before lying down, effectively spraying Finland with cold water, who suddenly began to miss Hanatamago.

Latvia edged closer to the fire and cuddled up to his mutant. He was filthy, but the least injured. Lithuania though, looked in need of stitches. He was busy cradling Boneliet, and asked Finland for any available milk. Finland dug out a few jars of powdered milk and Lithuania gladly heated up some water and mixed it in. He thanked Finland endlessly as his mutant slurped the milk from a bowl.

Finland warmly brushed it off but stared at the drinking creature in bewilderment. He then lay Estonia down on the bed, and carefully washed the dry blood off his face and chest. Latvia meanwhile, borrowed Fins medical things and began patching up Lithuania. Finland took out the curved surgery needle, and after reassuring Estonia, began working through his gashes and sowing him up the best he could.

He left the little black suture knots through the skin to keep it together as he worked, deciding not to press Esti for information until he was ready. Taking out a bottle of cleanser, he went over each cut with a soaking cotton ball until the entire shed smelled like heavy cleanser. He wrapped bandages over his patient's stinging chest wounds, washing some with soap and water, leaving the healthy skin clean from blood or infection.

It hurt Fin to see his friend this way. As soon as he was done, he went to check up on Lithuania. To his surprise, not only has Latvia finished much sooner, but the stitches were done almost professionally, the bandages much more practically applied, and almost no blood in sight. Latvia had successfully removed all dirt and debris with a pair of tweezers and all the skill of a surgeon, patiently applied pressure, and elevated wounded limbs above the heart.

Finland kneeled beside Latvia and ruffled his hair, sending clouds of dust in the air. "Who knew you were such a great doctor?"

Latvia grinned and walked over to Estonia. As he left, Boneliet hopped up on Lithuania's lap. "You did a pretty good job yourself" Latvia said, correcting a few bandages. Estonia closed his eyes in bliss and snuggled deeper into the warm bed. "Finland.." he reached up and took Fin's hand in his. "Bless you. Really." Fin sat down on the bed and tucked Estonia in.

Shreduard came closer to the bed and began licking Estonia's face. Esti could only lean into the warm, soft tongue. Finland smiled unnervingly and looked over at Latvia. At last, he asked the two crucial questions that were burning on his mind ever since he put down his binoculars.

"What are you three doing all the way out here? And what are _those_?" Fatvia cheerfully barked at him from his position by the fire place. Latvia smiled. Out the window, he could faintly see 's house in the dark, the lights were still on. The fire place crackled and shadows danced over the wooden walls. This was finally it, what Estonia's been talking about for so long. Safety and peace. He could hardly believe it. Peace sounds nice. They'll have a cottage, just like Estonia wanted, and they'd bring Finland fresh milk and warm bread while he was here sniping. Lithuania sat down on the bed next to Finland. "It's a long story."

"So tell me!" insisted Finland.

"Then," said Lithuania, "Let's start from the beginning..."


End file.
